Conventional wall mountable bottle openers, which are used in aircrafts as well as other vehicles and environment, are difficult to clean because of various protrusions that require cavity access. When caps are removed from bottles some liquid may accidently spill into these cavities and needs to be cleaned. As a result, heavy sealing is often needed to minimize cleaning efforts and, in some cases (e.g., aircraft application), to meet FDA (Food and Drug Administration) requirements. The sealing may be unsightly and may deteriorate over time. Furthermore, conventional wall mountable bottle openers, significantly protrude beyond the wall surfaces. These openers may interfere with various operations performed in the surroundings and even cause safety concerns.